A TIME TO KILL not to be confused with movie
by blackhole72
Summary: Turns out every bad thing to ever happen to Zim was the Tallest fault
1. Chapter 1

(Zim POV)

I was playing and earth game called Splinter Cell Conviction. that's when it hit me. I should download the skills from video game charters to my pak. It's a genius idea. I went down to the base. Lucky for me Gir and Minniemoose were at a rave. They could completely ruin my plan. I used the trashcan to go to the bases lower level. When I got down there I took off my pak. I needed to get this done in 10min. "Computer download these games." "Why? Remember when you tried to download music from the internet? You almost died." replied "I live didn't now download it quick I'm dieing." my computer listened. Once it was done I put my pak on. I started to get a headache. Then I went up the elevator walked to my room. I passed out in front of the door. Laying there lifeless. Irkens don't usually have dreams. Most of the time we remember things. What I remembered I wish I could forget. During operation impending doom. Then I remembered the tallest gave me a weird drank before the mission started. Other flash backs were in his dream. The tallest were always there. My eyes opened. Gir was trying to wake me up. I realized every bad thing that happened to me was caused by the tallest. I got up from the floor. 3:00 I missed school. (Zim's in 8th grade) I went down the toilet. "Computer call the tallest." the image of the tallest appeared on the screen. "Hello Zim" red said. "I know the truth" "what's that" purple "That you drugged me during operation impending doom. You knocked me out to release the Infinite Energy Absorbing Blob, so it would kill the tallest so you'd become the tallest." I said. "Listen Zim you've seem to have gone crazy were blowing your base." tallest red said. I ran to the elevator. I almost didn't make it. Gir and minimoose saved me but caught in the explosion. I lived they died the house part of the base remained in tack.

(Narrators point of view)

Zim has nothing left Minimoose and Gir are dead the underground part of his base is gone. What will he do now. Well I'll tell you what he's not goanna do. He won't take over earth. He's not goanna get help from Dib because there's and old earth saying. **Don't get mad get even.**

* * *

><p>hope you enjoy story please review<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

(Dibs POV)

"Thanks to helping Tak she gave me a advance Irken cloaking the day I finally capture Zim and nothings gonna stop me! He'll never know what hit him! I really need to stop talking to myself." Then Zim walked out his were tears in his eyes. Why would he be crying? He was going some where I knew I had to follow. I snuck around. Then I realized something I have a clocking device, Why am I sneaking around? I walked right beside him. Wow this cloaking device really works. I noticed Zim humming something. It must have to do with his plan. After walking a few more seconds he closed his eyes and wiped alway his tears. When he opened them they were blue. What he told me next surprised me. "I can see you now"

He punched me in my gut. "fu" but that was all could say before i passed out. I woke the moon was out how long was I knocked clock said 10:00. Thats about 5-hours. I headed on my way home. There was no point point in trying to find Zim. He's long gone. I was just a house alway from my house. THATS WHEN I SAW ZIM! MY ENMAY HUGGING HER! I gonna kill him! I ran after him, but I couldn't catch up he was moving. Well once I get home she and I are going to have a long talk.

(5-hours earlier Zim POV)

I was alone. I had no one. Thats when realized I may have one friend left. Thats if she's not mad. I put on my headphones, and walked outside not noticing I was crying. These headphones are connected to my pak. I decided to walk to her house. My pak was play D.H.T magic melody. It was Gir and Minimosses favorite song. When I noticed I was crying. Solider don't cry. I'm first and proubly the last solider to fight my kind on our on home planet. It might be the biggest planet in the universe. The size of the earth sun maybe bigger. That's when I heard something. I decided to my new power eagle vision. I open my eyes. That when I saw Dib. He must have some type of cloaking device. To bad it won't work on me. "I can see you" Hit right in the gut. I have a few hours before he wakes up. I finally made it to hers house. I knocked on the door. the door opened. "Hello Zim what do you want?" Tak said "Good afternoon and goodnight" I stabbed her with a Irken tranquilizer. I keep it for emergency. I walked up the stairs and knocked on the first door in the hallway. The door opened "Hello Gaz." "What do you want" she said. "Your help I need some roller skates, your lab in basement, and some information." "Why should i help you she said with a annoyed tone." "You owe me. After I helped you get your revenge. You said if we need each others we'd be there for each other remember. Or was that a lie. You were only using me."

"**I didn't need your help**" Gaz replayed angry. They said they never speak about the day. The day Gaz killed the man that killed her mother. "You would have died with out my help and you know it" "Fine but after that you leave." "ok what's the password to enter the basement Lab." "Chobits" she said

(Narrator POV )

Zim walked to the basement. The pass word was correct. He's thinking it's inferior technology but it should work. Zim worked in the lab. He made roller skates like in jet set radio future. Zim also made things to improve the voot cruiser. He could steal rest of the things he needed. The only thing Zim needed to do now was ask Gaz a few questions. Zim walked up stairs to Gaz's room. She answered all of his questions. Before Zim left he hugged Gaz.

Present time

Zim was testing his new roller skates. He was heading to the nearest weapon store. He needed to get the weapons he needed before midnight or else his plan would fail. It was 10:00. Professor Membrane invention would be destroyed in 2-hours. It was the perpetual motion device.

* * *

><p>sorry if this wasn't my best chapter I'm having writers block please review also the machine thing was from invader Zim Future Dib episodes p.s I'm a hurricane irene survivor<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

For those of you confused Tak lives with Dib now. Her space pod landed on earth. She asked to live with dib.

* * *

><p>Zim bought, made, and fond almost everything he need. There were only 2 things left to do. He was at his base. Make some modifications to the weapons that he has with what ever Irken technology he had left. It was a 30 minutes before midnight. He put on his roller skates grab the weapons that he needed and left his base. he headed towards Membrane Lab. Zim was grinding on a telephone pole. Looking at the moon. while the wind blew on his face. The moon looked crimson. Zim landed on the roof next to building. There only to guards in front of the building. He got his snipper out. He aimed at one of the guards and pulled the trigger. The bullet went zooming. Right about to hit the guard in the head.<p>

(Dib POV)

I don't get it. Gaz wouldn't tell me anything. She didn't tell me why Zim was hugging her. What he wanted from her. It was weird. It's almost midnight. I'll prouply feel better in the morning. After a few minutes of laying on my bed I fell asleep. When I woke up I knew today was going to be different. When I walk down stairs dad was home after a month. I found that strange he wasn't supposed to be home till next week. He also looked angry like when ever he talked about santa. "Dad what's wrong you seem depressed." he replayed saying the membrane labs been broken into. "Who be stupid enough to do that?" "I don't know" dad said. "The man pointed a gun at me tho. All I saw was his red eyes. Those horrible eyes" "Didn't your security camera catch him?" I asked. I wonder who would be smart or crazy enough to break in and succeed.

Thats when dad showed me camera footage of the break in. The guy was fast shooting every guard in sight. No way this was Zim. He was way to cool. the guy was now surrounded by guards and out of ammo. One of the guards pointed a gun at him. There's no way he could avoid that. When he pulled the trigger something happen but it was to fast for me to see. So I rewinded and slowed it down. The man split the bullet in half and hit 2 guards. Then he killed the rest. It was like something out of movie. Then dad turned it off the recording. "Dad turn back on I want to see the ending." **NO**, you have to go to school also there isn't any footage left. There's no cameras in the basement." I guess I'll go spy on Zim.

(Zim POV)

"Stay here I'll be back." For some reason I'm not happy today. Prouply because today I'm leaving earth I walk out the door. I should prouply check to see if Dib's around. I don't want him blowing up my ship. I activate my eagle vision. "Dib beast I can see stop hiding in the busses." "How do you do that? huh huh how'd you do that?" Dib asked. Dib walked in front of me. There about the same height now 5 11. "I'm not in the mood today so move." Dib was getting on my nerves. I wanted to enjoy my last day on earth. Then Dib Started talking. He's so annoying. "Why do you your eye's turn blue when ever you find me huh huh. Tak said you shouldn't have seen me with that cloak on. So how'd you see me huh huh and what about talking to my sister huh. What's that all about I'll move when you answer my questions." "Dib your voice is really annoying and your so boring move or I shoot you in your ass." "You don't have guts. Come on do it do it" Dib said. He thought I was bluffing.

(5 seconds later narrators POV)

Dib was screaming in pain. "My ass a alien shot me. It hurt It hurts." As Dib was yelling the alien was almost at school. Listen to Dr. dre forgot about dre. The alien was remembering how he met his new minions.

He was running down the stair way listening to b.o.b magic. He made to the basement. When he made down the stairs there was a door. He needed a code to enter witch he figured out with his eagle vision. The scientist didn't notice there was a break in yet. The Irken fond the perfect hiding spot. There he could see and listen to what your saying. Professor Membrane spoke say how we can't afford to let these creatures live. they were created for the perpetual motion device and if they weren't going to use the machine they would have to be destroyed. "Why do they to be destroyed" a scientist said "Why you ask because these creatures could urticate the human race." professor membrane spoke. "I can't see them but they sound powerful mabbie I can use them" Zim murmured. So then Zim marked all his targets. (power from splinter cell conviction)"

He stopped thinking about it because he made it to school.


End file.
